Of Decayed Flesh And BloodStained Lips
by Graceful Amethyst
Summary: Where you gonna go if they come for you?  Will there be someone left to sing your blues? Where you gonna run when they come for you?  Will there be someone left to sing your blues?    Zombie Apocalypse.  Cade.  Dark.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious. I just own this piece of paper._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Blues**

* * *

><p>"Jade, look out!"<p>

Cat's shrill scream, which made her currently throbbing head feel like it would burst, still made her turn. Her green eyes were quickly fixed upon the decaying face of the being that was nearing closer, at an alarming pace, and she instinctively raised her arms in defense.

The thing's neck collided with the solid wooden baseball bat she had been wielding as a weapon, its putrid and rotting hands trying to get a hold of Jade's torn clothing. She tried her hardest not to gag at the smell or sight of it and looked away to collect her rampant thoughts. Her thinking time was cut short, though, as the thing successfully hooked its hands on the hem of her shirt, pulling her forward with monstrous strength and almost making her lose her footing.

Grunting, Jade pushed it away with surprising strength, fueled on by Cat's screams and sobs, and finally detached herself from the creature's grasp. A step backwards and she raised her bat, her posture tense to ensure maximum force. One swing of her weapon and the creature stopped moving, a disgusting gurgle and the sickening _snap_ of its neck as it broke replacing the previous growls and groans. It fell to the ground, a bloody and rancid limp pile.

However, it hadn't been alone, and the others that had previously been swaying to and fro, groaning and grunting mindlessly, became aware of their presence.

"Jade!" Cat ran to Jade's arms, pressing her face to her chest and sobbing, the blood on her hair indistinguishable because of its synthetic colour.

"It's okay, baby. We gotta go, Cat." Jade cooed as sweetly as she could within the situation, trying in vain to hold back her own tears. Her eyes surveyed the area and the other creatures, which were now forming a organized group and moving in their direction.

"But, you had to- my brother, Jade, and…" The girl in her arms hiccuped and Jade ran her hand through her matted hair.

"I know. It'll be okay, but we have to go," she put her hand under Cat's chin and lifted her head gently, eyes soft even when confusion and fear swirled behind them. Doing the only think she could think of, Jade pressed her lips to Cat's in a chaste kiss, feeling the girl's erratic breathing and tense body relax, fingers digging into her biceps. All the while, she tried to ignore the blood smeared on her hands and the _smell_.

Pulling away, she made sure the redhead was stable —for now, at least. Nodding at the sight of a calm and quiet Cat, she motioned over to where her black truck was parked

"We have to get Tori. We have to go, okay?" Jade repeated, trying not to alarm Cat but, at the same time, wary of the incoming horde of zombies. She decided that the nod she received was enough and immediately started running towards her car, pulling a panting Cat with her.

The black pick up truck was not too far away, but the unit of zombies hot on their tail made it seem like it was miles away. Her hold on Cat's hand was tight as she pulled her along, pace not faltering even when she stumbled over her own feet.

"_Please_!" Jade begged breathlessly to any deity willing to listen for just a second, hoping to, at least, get Cat inside the safety of the vehicle.

Her desperate plea was answered, body almost slamming against the side of the truck. Hands shaking, she was able to pry the door open, pushing the girl desperately clinging to her hand into the truck, shutting the door after her.

There was a moment of silence as Jade let out the breath she had been holding, suddenly overcome by happiness at the thought of Cat being safe, even for a moment. Her relieved sigh, however, seemed to drown any other noises surrounding her, because Jade missed the sound of steps behind her. The zombie made its presence known by crashing into her back forcefully, her front slamming against the hood of the truck. The wind was knocked out of her during impact, and Jade experienced a couple of disoriented seconds trying to get everything to stop moving and spinning. The zombie's hold on her shirt tightened, the dirty fingers digging into her side. In her disoriented state, she did not notice the door of her car opening. She did notice, however, when the stifling weight of the creature was taken off of her, allowing her to finally breathe once more and gather her surroundings.

Grunts and growls, accompanied by a shriek, made Jade turn quickly, only to catch the creature grabbing Cat by the arm and flinging her to the ground. The girl fell with a whimper, three long, bloody streaks running along her arm where the zombie had grabbed her; her elbow scraped and bloody, too, as she held the injured appendage to her chest.

Rage gripped her heart like she'd never experienced before, the sight of Cat on the ground, bloody and beaten, and the _monster_ that had dared to touch her, to _hurt_ her. Instinct took over, and her steel-toed boot connected with the creature's throat as it lunged for Cat, the sheer force of the kick breaking a few vertebrae in a cacophony of snaps and cracks. The brain stem was yet to be severed, proven by the zombie's thrashing and writhing as it tried to get back on its feet even with a broken neck.

"Get the _fuck_ back in the car, Cat!" Jade barked harshly at the redhead, finger pointed at the vehicle. Her hold on the baseball bat was firm, fingers wrapped so tightly around it her knuckles were white, but she chose not to use it. Feeling so much disgust and hatred for the creature, Jade felt no regret, nor a shred of mercy, in walking over to it and stomping its neck repeatedly, the frail neck of the creature no match for the hard sole of her combat boots. Maybe she was a questionable person for doing so, but she took a moment to let out her frustrations and revel in the moment, so angry at the whole situation she found herself in; so lost and confused at the same time.

Her tirade ceased with a frustrated scream, every bit of energy left in her body quickly fading away. Jade looked tiredly at the zombies approaching her, then down at the bloody pulp at her feet. She heard a thud from the car's direction and saw Cat, who had obediently gotten inside the car, hitting the glass and urging her to come inside. She did so immediately, running up to the driver's side and opening the door, slipping inside of it right after. Without missing a beat, Jade inserted the key and the truck's powerful engine roared to life. The big vehicle was put into motion, zombies throwing themselves at it as it passed by, Jade stepping on the gas pedal without a care other than getting away from the area.

And not long after, they were cruising along an empty road, safe for the moment. Sighing tiredly, Jade looked at Cat from the corner of her eyes, frowning at the girl's silence and stillness. The redhead had her forehead pressed to the car window, staring at the trees we drove by lifelessly. Sadness and worry gripped at Jade's heart, unsure as to what exactly went on at Cat's house, and what exactly the girl witnessed. But now that the adrenaline from fighting that small zombie horde had worn off, she could feel it. Cat's anguish was almost tangible; the silence and tense shoulders were a telltale sign.

"_Let the water come, she's the only one I love_," Jade's voice was gentle as she sang the lyrics to an old favourite of hers, eyes never leaving the road. The girl beside her perked up, looking at her questioningly, letting Jade finally get a look at what was behind those chocolate brown eyes.

_"Let the factories rust, she's the only thing I trust,_" The words slipped smoothly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. She kept on going, even if her throat hurt from screaming and crying. Even if her head felt like it was going to explode, flashing images of the ones she'd fought in order to stay alive herself, to keep Cat alive.

"_Let the virus spread, she's the silk lining my bed_." Fingers wrapped themselves around her hand, giving it a light squeeze that made Jade smile.

"_Will they breathe our air again? Who will sing their blues for them?_" The hand held hers more tightly.

"_Where you gonna go if they come for you?_" Her voice turned dark and the warm hand faltered, the comforting heat slipping away from her grasp right after.

"_Will there be someone left to sing your blues? Will there be someone left to sing your blues?_"

Silence.

"_Where you gonna run when they come for you? Will there be someone left to sing your blues?_"

Jade stopped singing when a choked sob interrupted her. Gritting her teeth and holding onto the steering wheel so hard her hands hurt, she kept driving. They didn't say anything for the entire duration of the ride.

There was nothing to say. Cat cried. Jade hummed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: _So, I'm back! And I'm sorry for my lack of updates. Finals were killer, but I'm free and I'm here and everything's okay again! And I have a gift. For the ones that like Zombie-Apocalypse themes, here you go! I've been playing with this idea for a while now, writing it bit by bit and posting it on Tumblr. I thought it was decent enough to be published and behold!_

_Zombie Apocalypse Cade._

_It will be dark. There will be gore. It might turn into Catorade later on, but I'm not sure. Any thoughts on that? Reviews are always welcome. I do try my best to make y'all happy._

_So, please. Hit that review button._

_Hit it like it owes you money._

_EDIT: Song is Gotta Be Somebody's Blues by Jimmy Eat World._


End file.
